Nursery
'Nurseries '''are dens within the Clan camp where does and their kits live. Description The nursery is, more often than not, the most sheltered and most protected den in the Clan. In case of a raid, omicrons, rabbit feet, lambdas, and sometimes other does and elders will do anything to protect it, even if that means sacrificing their life. Pregnant middles and lowers, known as does, will move into the nursery a few months before birth (usually at around six to seven months pregnant). They will stay in the nursery full-time until their kits are a few months old, at which point they will resume some omicron duties. Does will not go on patrols until their kits are made rabbit feet. However, they are allowed to leave the camp, attend gatherings, and hunt, as long as there is at least one other doe available to watch their kits. The care of the kits is shared by all of the does. Sometimes, does choose not to return to omicron duties, and instead stay behind in the nursery to help other does and their kits. Nurseries always have two parts. One part is more sheltered and secluded, and is called the birthing den. This is where does go to give birth. Does will usually move here a few days before they are due to give birth, and make their nest there. Because does can only give birth while in human form, these dens are often very large and have a full-sized bed. The other part is smaller and more compact, and is where does with older kits go to stay. Because they are usually in their feline form, this den is smaller, with deep nests. There is enough room for each individual doe to construct their nest. Clan Nurseries In the Mountain Territories Clan of Air's Nursery The Clan of Air's nursery is located behind two large stones. It is circular in shape and smells distinctly of milk. The inside is very warm and deep, and large enough to support any and all does who move into it. There is a small exit near the back where does and their kits can get out quickly if necessary. The exit leads into a tunnel which goes up the mountain a bit and exits a few yards away. Clan of Earth's Nursery The Clan of Earth's nursery is located in the side of the bowl-shaped camp. It is a set of two tunnels which branch out into two separate chambers, the birthing den and the den where the does and older kits stay. It is sheltered and warm, and both chambers have an exit in the back which leads to another tunnel system, which leads out and away from the camp. Clan of Fire's Nursery The Clan of Fire's nursery is located next to the heat den, and is mostly circular in structure. It is hidden behind a large clump of bushes, and has a small exit in the side where the does and kits can escape if necessary and get out of the camp quickly. The birthing den is located on the side, and is square-shaped. Both of the dens are quite large and the nests are large and deep. Clan of Water's Nursery The Clan of Water's nursery is located near the shallow edge of the river, so that kits can learn how to swim early on. It is surrounded by a small moat of sorts, making it difficult to get in quickly. There is a small exit in the back where does can escape with their kits if necessary, and the nursery is placed next to walking stones in the river so they can walk across it with young kits who cannot swim. The inside of the den is large, and the nests are made so that if the nursery floods, they will float. Clan of Light's Nursery The Clan of Light's nursery is located in a cave above the elder's den, only accessible by a narrow walkway up the side of the steep gorge. The cave entrance is open, but is reinforced on the side and top with brambles and moss to keep it warm, thus creating a small entrance in which to actually enter. There is a tunnel in the back which leads out of the gorge. The inside of the den is large, with deep grooves in it for nests. Nursery Residents ''Note: Does are listed in the Allegiances of the respective book unless otherwise stated. An asterisk (*) seen by a kit's name means they were made into rabbit feet during the book and left the nursery. In the Super Edition Arc Cherryfeather's Heart WIP Twilightfeather's Sight WIP Swallowstar's Journey WIP In the The First Prophecy Arc Away on the Mountainside 'Clan of Air'Revealed in Away on the Mountainside ''Allegiances '''Clan of Earth'Revealed in ''Away on the Mountainside'' Allegiances 'Clan of Fire'Revealed in ''Away on the Mountainside'' Allegiances 'Clan of Water'Revealed in ''Away on the Mountainside'' Allegiances Into the Fire WIP Fallen Shadows WIP Darkened Skies WIP Ash and Snow WIP Heartbeat of the Mountainside WIP See Also * Kit * Doe * Mates * Camp References and Citations Category:Clan life